Thunderstorms
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: America is at a World Meeting when suddenly his Family-Emergency phones rings! What wrongs with his states! Are his kids okay! Find out! R&R Plz! America/OC-States Family. no own song
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderStorms**

America was cheerful and full of spirit as always as he preached about a way to end global warming; on the indie he was hoping the meeting would end so he could go home, where he was needed. Suddenly his phone rang, the other countries thought he'd ignore it like always; they were wrong. America froze, it was the red phone; the family emergency phone.

America pulled the phone out and walked to a corner; taking a deep breath, he pushed talk and held it to his ear. Everyone was listening in the background.

"Hello?" he asked calmly; his parental instincts kicking in.

"_Daddy? It's Virginia,"_ America figured; she was the oldest and the babysitter when he wasn't home. Her usually calm voice sounded scared and worried.

"What's wrong Ginnie?" he asked; uncaring of the other countries listening in.

Virginia gave a shaky breath. _"It's thundering in dc here and no one wants to sleep without you,"_ she practically cried; she wasn't used to him not being home at night.

"Shh. It's alright; daddy will fix this. Turn on the speaker so everyone can hear me," he advised calmly.

"_Okay,"_ Virginia said and then there was a click.

"Hey States," America said, a gentle smile on his face, "are you scared?"

There were many forms of yesses; al sounded like the person had been crying or holding tears in. America silently signed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he hated when he wasn't home to comfort them.

"It's alright; it's only a storm. It'll pass faster if you sleep and I'll be home faster too," he gently bargained.

"_But the wind sounds like a tornado,"_ a voice whimpered; his little wheat bushel, Kansas.

"_It sounds like a tsunami,"_ that was his mighty sidekick Florida.

"_It feels like 9/11,"_ the persistent New York whimpered; she'd obviously been crying.

"Shh, shh; it's none of those things. Remember, you're all my little heroes and heroines; we fight through things like these and I'll be home to soon to help," America tried to reason.

America frowned when he heard whimpers and sniffles in the background. "Would you like me to sing our song?" he asked; his glare daring the countries around him to say a word.

There was a quiet chorus of yeses and pleases so America cleared his throat while pulling his phone to his mouth. America looked up in thought for the words before smiling. He took a deep breath, hummed to find the mood, and then sang.

"_**Come stop your crying,  
it will be alright.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.**_

_**I will protect you,  
from all don't you.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry.**_

_**For ones so small,  
you're all so strong.  
My arms will hold,  
keep you sake and warm.  
This bond between us,  
can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry.**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.**_

_**You'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart, always…"**_

All America heard now were soft signs and the occasional sniffle. Completely ignoring the countries shocked faces; America brought the phone to his ear.

"Better?" he whispered gently.

"_Yes, thank you daddy," _Virginia whispered back.

"You're welcome Ginnie, now get to sleep yourself. I'll be home when you wake up; we'll even make chocolate chip-strawberry, mickey mouse pancakes," he promised with a smile.

"_Okay, I love you daddy,"_ Virginia said.

America smiled, it wasn't everyday she told him that. "I love you too Virginia. Goodbye," he said seriously and made a kiss noise before pushing end.

America turned to the other countries; totally serious.

"Let's get this meeting finished!" he commanded; stern and serious; he had a promise to keep.

Germany snapped from his stupor before calling the meeting back to order. America took his seat, only speaking when needed.

_America got to keep his promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

**Need to know: America lives in Washington DC with 38 of his kids; the original 13, minus Virginia, live in their states and visit every so often or vice versa. America and the states live in an old firehouse that has four floors and special modifications. The third and fourth floors can hold 25 kids each and the second floor is the playroom; America sleeps on the first floor. Let's get the story goin'!**

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

Despite having gotten home at midnight, America set his alarm for six; he still had a promise to fulfill. So, America woke up at six on the dot, he turned his alarm off, and then got ready for his day with the kids. He quickly showered, combed his hair, and then dressed into a pair of loose jeans and an anime t-shirt. America went to the kitchen while stretching.

Virginia was already in the kitchen, mixing a large bucket of pancake batter; four others to the side. America smiled and fetched the griddles for them and plugged them in.

"Morning Ginne," America said pleasantly.

"Good morning Papi," she replied; nothing like she was yesterday.

Virginia added a different thing to each bucket of batter; strawberries, chocolate chips, pineapple, blueberries, and raspberries. Once mixed, she oiled the seven griddles and then poured battle on them in the shapes of Mickey Mouse heads. They both watched the pancakes while covering eight sheets with bacon and putting them to bake in their multiple ovens.

_~Ding Dong~_

"Come in!" Virginia and America called busily flipping pancakes and adding more batter.

"Good morning Pa."

America briefly looked up to see the other 13 colonies; his oldest children and guardians of his country when he was out. America checked the bacon and then looked at them.

"Girls, mix some scrambled eggs. Boys, set the tables," America commanded. **(An: ten tables that hold five each)**

Soon, breakfast was done. There was a total of 152 pancakes, 202 strips of bacon, about 8 pounds of scrambled eggs, and near 7 ½ gallons of orange juice. Every plate was served and then America went to the intercom; pressing talk.

"Breakfast," he called and then walked back to the kitchen.

It was like thunder as all the kids awoke and quickly- either went down stairs or put on s shirt and then went downstairs. Instead of going to their table first, they ran to their father; America laughed and hugged and greeted them all. Soon everyone was seated in their designated chair, America in the back to watch them all; they said grace and then began to eat. America was smiling softly, content to be with his family and spend time with them.

"Hey pappi!" Texas called.

"Yes Tex," he asked.

"Can we all go to the park together?" Oklahoma asked; apparently this was a group discussion.

America smiled. "Of course, after breakfast, get ready and then go the buses," he said and they all cheered or smiled.

After America was done eating, he put his plate in one of the many dishwashers and then grabbed his keys as well as the sports bag. Because he had so many kids, he owned two- patriotic- buses, twenty-five kids went in each; he and Delaware were the chosen drivers. Soon everyone was downstairs and wearing appropriate clothing and had water bottles; they got on their designated bus with their travel buddies. America smiled in the rear view mirror while putting a thumbs up out the window; Delaware copied, symbolizing that he was ready and loaded too.

"Let's go," America said and put the bus in drive.

For the ten minute ride, everyone was singing together like 'Ooh eeh, ooh, ah ah', the National Anthem, and even a few Christmas songs; just for laughs. When they arrived at the large part, it was empty; perfect. Everyone quickly got out while America stayed behind and unbuckles Hawaii, Alaska, and the newly added Puerto Rico from their car seats; he let them out first while grabbing the sports bag.

Opening the bag, one group got baseball, the next got soccer, the next-football, and the last got basketball. Everyone thanked their dad and then ran off the set up and play their game. Hawaii, Alaska, and Puerto Rico were left behind; too small and young to play a sport without being forgotten or trampled. America looked down at them.

"Want to play on the playground?" he asked curiously; these three were practically bipolar.

Hawaii and Puerto Rico cheered while Alaska nodded mutely- he wasn't much of a talker. America carried Hawaii and Puerto Rico while Alaska rode on his leg; he brought them to the metal playground.

First they went down the slide a few times and then went to the swings, then the slide again and then the three sat down to play ball together. Watching them closely, America went to the West states where he began to play basketball with them. After a few shots and lessons, he joined the north for baseball; even striking out New York, who had a hissy fit. After calming him down, America went south for football; a few touchdowns later, he went east for soccer. After thoroughly playing with all of his kids; he returned to Hawaii, Puerto Rico, and Alaska. America smiled softly at the scene.

Alaska was rubbing his eyes with his fists, Puerto Rico was yawning, and Hawaii was sucking her fingers. America chuckles and picked up the girls while Alaska held his pant leg.

"Nap time," America said silently and sat against a tree.

Hawaii and Puerto Rico were in his arms, leaning against his chest while Alaska sat on his lap, leaning against his chest. After a small lullaby, the three states were asleep. Against America's conscious wishes, he soon fell asleep; tenderly holding his little states, lulled by their breathing.

When America awoke (like thirty minutes later) he was surprised by the little noise and extra weight on his body; he looked around surprise but then smiled. Georgia and Virginia were leaning on his shoulders and Tennessee and Kentucky were using his right leg as a pillow with Washington and Wyoming doing the same on his left. All around them, the states were laying on each other and cuddling; all sleeping peacefully. America's smile was gentle; this was real family moment.

America smiled one last time as sleep took him again.

_His family._


End file.
